Inflammation is the body's defense response to injury, infection, or antigenic stimulation. Under certain conditions, inflammation persists well after removal of the causal agents. For example, it often co-exists with dermatitis, asthma, and angiogenesis-related indications. A number of therapeutics have been developed for inhibiting unwanted inflammatory reactions. Nonetheless, many of them are not satisfactory due to poor efficacy or side effects. Thus, there remains a demand for a new treatment for unwanted inflammation.
Microbial infection is a major cause of inflammation. For example, infection with Propionibacterium acnes leads to acne vulgaris (pimples), skin ulcer, and associated inflammation. Antibiotics are commonly used for treating infection caused by P. acnes or other microbes. However, as the microbes tend to develop resistance, new therapeutic agents are still being sought for treating microbial infection.